


This Stupid Normal Life

by MissKittyFantastico



Category: Kick-Ass (2010)
Genre: Awesome Ladies Ficathon, Explicit Language, Post-Canon, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-27
Updated: 2010-06-27
Packaged: 2017-10-10 07:20:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/97116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissKittyFantastico/pseuds/MissKittyFantastico
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mindy wonders what the hell is so special about having a normal life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This Stupid Normal Life

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Awesome Ladies Ficathon. Original prompt was _Kick Ass, Hit Girl, Chocolate covered shotguns and snuggles with a teddy bear, Oh Daddy, what have you done?_ Contains use of strong language and spoilers for the end of the film.

Mindy hates the normal life.

There are some things she likes. Marcus was a good guy who was willing to listen to her bitch when she misses her Daddy the most and school is just annoying the shit out of her. And Dave... well, Dave could be annoying in that usual Dave Lizewski way and it only seemed to increase if he was around Marty, Todd or Katy, but he's the only one who seems to mean it when he asks her how she's doing on a daily basis.

Other than that, it's mostly bullshit. She fails to see the point in normal school when her Daddy taught her more valuable information, like the various ways to kill a man just using an ordinary pencil or how corruption can spread through a company or a city faster than the common cold.

She also doesn't get why people are so goddamn uptight about curse words. They're just words. Why does she have to see the principal every time she calls her teacher a cunt?

Besides Dave, she really doesn't have any friends. Not like it bothers her. Attachments were never a good thing. Friends could turn on you or you could lose them entirely if you were careless. She would rather go through her school life being feared rather than put herself or others at risk if they got too close.

Also, so many people at the school are just so goddamn retarded that Mindy is sure that she'd end up killing them all at point blank range if she hung around them more than she had to.

What blows the most about normal life though is how much she misses her Daddy. She knows that some quack would be quick to accuse him of fucking up her life, but they didn't know. They would never know what it was like to never know their mom and to never meet their dad until they were five, only to have him taken away forever in what felt like an instant. They wouldn't know how it felt to go from being Hit Girl, badass superhero one day to being Mindy Macready, the supposedly scary girl in the back of the classroom surrounded by complete idiotic assholes the next.

D'Amico was gone and there were consequences that had to be paid along the way in order to bring him down and outcomes that were less than perfect. Daddy taught her that. He told her the possibility of him not being there anymore when it was all said and done. It was all part of risks they took and the life they lead before.

Still, she sometimes wishes that Daddy were here to make this stupid normal life a bit more bearable.


End file.
